


Christmas Cheer

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Multi, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and her boyfriend(s) are home for winter break- and they're drafted pretty quickly to try and get her weird cousin to lighten up. It doesn't really work, but it's still fun. And what better excuse is there to do all those cheesy holiday traditions (like watch every single stop-motion Christmas movie ever made)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What on earth did Luke do to get saddled with these three? Ah well, they're nearly at Han and Leia's house, and then it won't be his problem anymore.
> 
> Meanwhile, everyone is getting a little restless after driving for a day and a half.

“It’s snowing!” exclaimed Rey as she twisted her head to look up at the sky through the car window. After a moment of craning her neck, Rey slumped back into her seat.

“Why not just open the window?” asked Poe, leaning across the car to open Rey’s window. A blast of chilly air swept through the car and Rey leaned her whole upper body out of the window, opening her mouth to try and catch the snowflakes as they swirled through the air.

Finn hadn’t been having a good trip. He’d been crushed between Rey and Poe for the entire trip (which hadn’t seemed like a terrible idea at first) but his legs had rapidly fallen asleep and now freezing cold air was blasting into his face. “Close the window!” he said.

“But it’s been a really long time since I saw snow,” Rey called back.

“You could get hit by a car!” argued Finn. 

“She’ll be fine,” said Poe. “What’s on the radio Mr. Skywalker?”

“Christmas music, mostly,” said Luke. “Rey, pull your head back in. There’ll be plenty of time for the snow when we get there.” He paused and added, “I haven’t seen it snow in a long time either, you know.”

“I could really go for a coffee,” muttered Finn. Somehow in the space of only a few moments, all of the warmth had leaked out of the car. Pulling her head back in and starting to roll up the window, Rey asked,

“Dad? Can we stop and get some coffee?”

The car had turned and was driving down the main street of the town that Rey’s aunt and uncle lived in, and Rey could see at least three light-draped coffeeshops as they drove slowly down the street. A coffee would be amazing…

“Not yet,” said Luke with a small sigh. “We’re  _ almost  _ there. And  _ then  _ we can go and get some coffee.”

There was a brief moment of silence, and Luke flipped through the radio stations twice before finally settling on  _ Rudolph the Red-nosed Raindeer. _

“I’ve never met your cousin,” said Finn in a conversational voice. Rey sighed. 

“Ben? Oh, he’s… a bit weird,” she said. “And last I heard he was getting weirder.”

“Was it Corellia St. they lived on?” Luke asked.

“How should I know? I haven’t been here in two years,” Rey shot back. Luke sighed and turned onto Corellia. The car wheels skidded slightly on the icy turn, and Finn’s grip on Poe’s arm tightened for a second.

“I was right,” Luke said with a small note of relief in his voice. “There’s their house up ahead.”

“Whoa,” said Poe as he looked out the window. The Organa-Solos’ lawn was covered in Christmas decorations, most notably an entire herd of deer made from wire and christmas lights that moved their heads up and down in tandem. “Rey, your aunt and uncle do a  _ lot  _ of decorating.”

“It’s not all that much,” said Rey. “Not compared to some of the other houses in the neighborhood,”

“I guess my family just doesn’t really do all that much decorating,” said Poe. Finn nodded.

“Mine doesn’t even really do Christmas.”

“Well, you’re in for a treat,” Rey said with a smile. “Nervous about meeting the rest of my family?”

“Not really,” Poe answered at the same time that Finn said, “ _ Yes.” _

“Come on Finn, they can’t be _that_ bad. Even the weird cousin.”  
Rey sighed. “I’d reserve judgement on my cousin until after you meet him. He has a knack for getting on people’s nerves.”

“We’re here,” said Luke as he parked the car. Immediately, Rey and Poe swung open their doors and jumped out. Rey grinned as her feet crunched into a layer of snow that was already on the ground.

“Looks like a white Christmas,” she said to Finn as he climbed out.

“And a cold one,” he added with a small frown. Just then, Rey noticed Poe heading up the driveway with all three suitcases in his hands.

“Poe! Put down my bag,” she shouted after him.

“It’s not that long of a walk,” he called back over his shoulder. “I’ve got it,” reassured Poe as one of the bags slipped out of his hands. “Damn.”

Rey sighed and began to walk quickly, grabbing the suitcase that Poe had dropped. “Dad’s already at the door,” she said. “Still think you have a handle on all those bags?”

“It’s only two now,” protested Poe as he hurried after her. 

Ahead of them, the door swung open and Han and Leia appeared, both smiling. Their dog- seriously, how old was that dog? Rey felt like he had been around her whole life- bounded out, barking excitedly as snowflakes fell onto his tawny fur.

“Hello, Chewie,” said Rey as she bent down to scratch behind the wolfhound’s ears.

“That’s a big dog,” said Finn slightly apprehensively behind her.

“Don’t worry, he’s not dangerous- well, not most of the time,” called Han from the doorway. Rey straightened up.

“Where’s Ben?” she asked.

“Well- maybe you should come inside,” said Han. Poe was already climbing the steps and swinging the suitcases inside onto the carpet, and Rey and Finn followed. 

Leia sighed. “Ben refused to come down,” she said. “He’s been a little moody lately, and I was hoping that having some people his age around would help.”

“We’ll see what we can do, ma’am,” said Poe promptly. Leia smiled and said,

“You must be Poe? And Finn?”

“That’s me,” said Poe cheerfully, and Finn nodded.

“So where  _ is  _ Ben?” asked Rey.

“I think he’s in his room. Don’t go in, just tell him it’s time to eat.”

“ _ Is  _ it time to eat?” asked Finn. He was a bit hungry.

“No.” That was too bad, then. Now to go see the weird cousin. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Finn and Poe go to see if they can get the weird cousin out of his room- it sort of works. And downstairs, Luke makes a bet against Han.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so amazingly cheesy and I can't believe I spent time on it. Anyway at my grandmother's house we used to have a Wii with the 2008 Mario Kart on it (and I was the person who practiced Rainbow Road all the time so I could show off how good I was)
> 
> I get to watch The Force Awakens AGAIN tonight!! yes this is an important piece of news to share with all of you because I love this movie and I love these characters

The three of them waited outside Ben’s poster-covered door (featuring most prominently something that looked like a poster for a garage band starring Ben and a red-haired boy that Rey didn’t recognize) for almost a full minute before Rey stepped up and pounded on Ben’s door.

“Ben? It’s Rey!”  
There was some sort of muffled shout from inside the room, and Rey tried again. “Ben! Your mother says it’s time to eat!” 

Something smashed on the other side of the door, and Rey took several quick steps back before it swung open violently. Poe, on the other hand, had not realized that there was a need to step back and was hit in the head by the swinging door.

“Why does it swing  _ outwards?”  _ he demanded, rubbing his forehead. 

“Who are  _ you?”  _ Ben asked with a scowl, looking at Finn and Poe. After looking Ben up and down- unkempt dark hair, black clothes, earphones, a scowl that looked pretty much permanent- Poe decided that he didn’t like this guy.

“Finn,” said Finn promptly. He looked at Poe, who was glaring right back at Ben, and said, “And  _ this  _ is Poe. My boyfriend.”

“I thought you were  _ her  _ boyfriend,” said Ben suspiciously. Rey sighed. 

“That’s true too. Are you coming downstairs or not?”

Ben sighed and shoved past Finn as he headed downstairs. Finn whispered, “What’s he gonna do when he finds out it’s  _ not  _ time to eat?”

“Don’t really care,” Poe said with a frown. 

“Hey kids!” Han called from below them. “Luke says one of you could beat me on Mario Kart- get down here so I can claim my money!”

“What?” Finn shouted back. This time it was Luke who came to the foot of the stairway and said, 

“I told Han that Poe could beat him at Mario Kart. Actually, I think all of you could beat him, but don’t tell  _ him  _ that.”

“I can hear you, Luke!”  
“What, you think you can beat Rey _and_ Poe?”

“Yeah!”

“Willing to bet any more money on it?”

At that point, Ben cut in and shouted, “There’s no way either of you two can beat him!” Poe glowered and tensed his jaw.

“We’ll see about that,” he called back down. “Rey, you coming?”

“Of course.”

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Han had already booted up the main menu of the game, and Ben was flopped onto a couch, watching.

“Who’s got the record in this?” Poe wondered. Han sighed and said grudgingly, 

“Leia.”

“And why aren’t we racing against  _ her?”  _ Rey wanted to know. She took the controller that Han offered her. “I’ll be Daisy.”

From the kitchen, Leia called, “Because I’m busy. Also, your father would lose his money.” 

“It’s true,” said Luke. “I’m perfectly happy with this setup.”

“All right, what track?” Rey asked.

“Rainbow Road,” answered Han and Poe together.

“This is a terrible idea,” said Finn. He glanced down and saw that Chewie had curled up so that the massive dog’s body was crushing his feet. “Move,” he told it. Chewie thumped his tail and shifted slightly so that Finn could pull out his feet, but didn’t move any further. In the end, Finn ended up resting his feet on the wolfhound’s side.

“There’s no way you can beat Dad,” said Ben again as Rey tensed her fingers against the controller. She’d rapidly outpaced both Han and Poe, and Finn was nowhere to be seen. Rey figured that he’d fallen off immediately. A glance over at his section of the screen proved her right- and then she flew off the edge.

Meanwhile Poe was thoroughly enjoying himself. He’d been practicing this track at home- mostly because completing it without falling off was a pretty good party trick. Now if he could just shake Han...

“Ha!” exclaimed Han as he swerved and knocked Poe into the abyss. A second later, his own vehicle slipped over the edge.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rey noticed that Ben was sitting up, watching with interest as they continued to race.  _ Enough distractions,  _ she thought, and narrowed her eyes. Poe was gaining on her- she accelerated, leaving him behind, and just barely avoided flying off of the next turn.

“Shouldn’t Finn be disqualified?” Han asked, his eyes still fixed on the screen. “He’s fallen off more times than the rest of us put together.”

Finn scowled as he tried to use an item and instead fell off the edge of the track. “Fine,” he said grumpily and exited the game. Now that he wasn’t trying to stay on the track, he could sit back and watch as the other three shouted at each other and wove through the tight turns. Rey and Poe were both really good- but then, he’d known that already. The big surprise was Han, who deftly dodged every sideswipe or obstacle thrown at him. Finn sniffed the air- did he smell cookies?

“Ben, Finn, you want to take over baking for a little bit?” Leia called from the kitchen, confirming Finn’s suspicions. “I want to watch Han get beaten on  _ his  _ track.”

Finn stood up and headed into the kitchen (but Ben stayed on the sofa and made no move to get up). “What do you need help with?” he asked.

“Make sure the cookies in the oven don’t burn, and if  _ Ben could come in here  _ he could work on making the frosting.”

Finn opened the oven door and squinted against the blast of heat. The cookies seemed fine so far- neat rows of half-baked christmas trees and candy canes. Behind him, there was a massive burst of cheering, and he straightened up.

“Rey wins!” said Luke with a massive grin. 

“Okay yeah, but I still beat Poe,” Han grumbled. “So we owe each other.”

“Doesn’t that mean neither of you have to pay?” Rey asked as she set down her controller. “And do I smell cookies?”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone watches Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town- including Ben's friend Hux (and his older sister.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have written this while actually watching the movie- there's a link at the top of the chapter so you can watch it too. Yes, it's the old stop-motion one.
> 
> Also, as far as I know General Hux doesn't have a first name so I've decided to have him go by just plain Hux. And to clarify- Rey, Finn, Poe and Kylo are all in their late teens/early twenties, Hux is about 18, and Phasma is in her mid-twenties (she came home for Christmas and got stuck with her little brother.)
> 
> ALSO help I can't write fluff there was going to be more in this chapter but there's not because I just can't write it. See you guys later with (hopefully) another chapter!

[Here's the movie!](http://kisscartoon.me/Cartoon/Santa-Claus-Is-Coming-to-Town)

 

On Christmas Eve, Rey didn’t come downstairs for a while after Finn and Poe.

“You missed breakfast,” said Finn. “I made sure to save some, though.”

“I saved some too,” added Poe, and Rey laughed. As she sat down, she noticed Ben lurking- was there a better word than  _ lurking?  _ probably not- in the living room with the skinny red-haired boy from the homemade poster on his door and a tall young woman who looked a few years older than Rey, with very short flaxen blonde hair.

“Hello,” Rey said as she took a bite of (cold) bacon.

“Oh, hello,” said the tall woman. “Are you Kylo’s cousin? He told us that you were in town.”

“I’m Ben’s cousin,” replied Rey as she swallowed the bacon. 

“Do you need me to heat that up for you?” Finn asked.

“No, I’ll get it in a minute.”

“Kylo, Ben, same thing,” said the woman dismissively. “My name is Phasma Hux, and this is my brother-”

“Hux,” cut in the red-haired boy. “It’s just Hux.”

Phasma raised an eyebrow and frowned. “Anyway,” she said to Rey, “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

_ You don’t sound especially pleased,  _ Rey thought. “Same,” she said politely.

 

“Hey kids,” Luke said as he came into the room with an armful of what looked like old tapes. “Guess what I found in the basement!”  
Rey hopped to her feet, forgetting about the rest of her breakfast, and leaned over to look at the tapes. “Is that _Santa Claus Is Comin’ To Town?_ And _The Year Without a Santa Claus?_ And _Twas the Night Before Christmas?”_

“Yep. And I saw a VCR player in the basement that I assume still works- it shouldn’t be hard to hook up to the main TV, and then we can watch these on the big screen!”

“All of those are terrible,” said Ben unapprovingly, and Luke glared at him. 

“It’s Christmas Eve, Ben. Family tradition- we’ve had to watch them on my computer the last few years since I… broke the last VCR.”

“It was awful,” said Rey. "Even I couldn't fix it."

 

After a few minutes of fiddling, Luke managed to start up the movie.

“The tracking’s off,” said Rey skeptically.

“I know that. Han, you think you can-”

“There’s a reason I stopped using this thing,” Han grumbled as he took Luke’s spot and tried to align the picture properly. “It never did work quite right.”

“There, you’ve got it,” Finn said as he saw the image on the screen clear. And just in time, too- the movie was starting. “I’ve never seen this one,” he added. It was starting off with a mock news report.

“This is ridiculous,” Hux grumbled from where he and Phasma and Rey’s weird cousin had taken up residence sprawling across one of the living room sofas. Poe, Finn, and Rey took up most of the other couch, and Leia and Luke were forced to drag in chairs from the dining room.

“Shut up, I’m trying to watch the movie,” said Phasma.

“Oh god,” Hux groaned, “the mailman’s singing now.”

 

Poe ignored the complaining coming from the other couch and leaned his head against Finn’s shoulder. “Even though my family doesn’t do much for Christmas my mom used to like this movie- bet I can still remember half of the dialogue,” he said.

“Why do they have to put the credits in the beginning,” Rey complained.

“Mr. Skywalker, can we skip through this bit?” asked Hux from the couch. Ben chimed in,

“Can we skip the  _ whole movie?” _

 

From the kitchen, Han made a hissing noise and the room remained quiet for several minutes. In fact, it wasn’t until-

“BURGERMEISTER MEISTER-BURGER,” Poe and Rey shouted out at the same time. Ben snickered and nodded towards the small baby being handed between the puppets.

“Hey Hux, it’s you,” he said.

“Shut up, Kylo.”

“This stop-motion is really terrible,” said Phasma. “Also, that dwarf is waving a saw dangerously close to the child they’re supposed to be taking care of.”

Han made another hissing noise. “ _ Quiet!” _

“Are you making food?” someone asked.

“I’m making the cake for tomorrow,” Han replied.

“I thought I was supposed to do that,” called Leia, twisting around to look at her husband.

“Well, you  _ tried  _ to do it last year,” muttered Han. “It didn’t even  _ look  _ like a cake. So, this year I’m making the cake.”

“Is this town a police state?” Finn asked. “Surely the Burgermeister can’t just say “toys are illegal” and suddenly the entire country’s free of toys,”

“Suspend your disbelief,” said Luke with a sigh.

Just then, Ben gave a short, barking laugh. “In danger from  _ tooooyys?”  _ he repeated mockingly.

“Ben, be quiet,” snapped Luke. Rey was a bit startled at the sudden show of annoyance, and she could tell that Ben was taken aback as well. His eyes narrowed and he stood up, bristling.

“Fine,” he snarled, and stormed out of the room.

“I’m leaving too,” said Hux. “Phasma?”

“I’m staying here. It’s been too long since I watched this movie.”

In a conversational tone of voice Han said, "Well, now that they're gone who wants a cookie?" He held out the cookie jar (an old ceramic one that was shaped like a swan) and rattled it experimentally. "It sure  _sounds_ like there's enough in here." Chewie barked excitedly, and Han chucked and tossed him a bit of sugar cookie.

"I'd love one, dear," said Leia.

"Seconded," Poe called, his voice half-muffled by Finn's shoulder.

"Third," said Finn.

 

 

_ "You mustn’t mind the tree monsters," _  said the Winter Warlock onscreen, _  "Their bark is worse than their bite." _

 

There was a communal groan- although Rey thought she heard Finn chuckle. The music began again, and Poe lifted his head.

"Hey, I remember this song!" he said, and began to sing  _very_ loudly and sarcastically as he gulped down the last crumbs of his cookie. "YOU PUT ONE FOOT IN FRONT OF THE OTHER-" 

"Hush!" Rey snapped.

"AND SOON YOU'LL-" 

 

She sighed and leaned over to kiss Poe on the cheek, which shut him up quickly and effectively. "Can we get back to the movie now?"

"If I start singing again-"

"No. I'm not giving you any more excuses to do that  _again."_

  
  
After the movie ended, Poe commented, "I can't believe Santa Claus is still technically illegal."


	4. Note~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short Author's Note- also, a Christmas movie marathon.

Hello, everyone- I've run into a bit of trouble, and by that I mean "the computer crashed and deleted the work I had done on today's chapter." Anyhap, take this little drabble thing as an apology~ and also my very favorite Christmas movie, [Nestor the Long-Eared Christmas Donkey!](http://kisscartoon.me/Cartoon/Nestor-the-Long-Eared-Christmas-Donkey)

 

"Where's Ben?" asked Rey as she walked in the door, covered in snow. The television was blaring, playing another old Rankin-Bass Christmas movie, and the air smelled of baking. Poe and Finn were curled under a massive quilt on the smaller couch, and Han and Leia were sitting on the other couch. She even saw  _Phasma and Hux_ lurking in the corner of the room by the tree- but no Ben.

"He started crying halfway through  _Nestor the Long-Eared Christmas Donkey_ and ran off," said Finn. Poe added, 

"I tried to get a picture but it just came out as a black blur." He held up his phone as proof, and Rey saw that the screen was indeed blurry with a figure that was only recognizable as Ben by the black clothing barely in the corner of the frame. She unsuccessfully attempted to hide a grin. 

"He  _started crying?"_

"Honestly, nobody would've noticed if he hadn't jumped up and rushed out of the room," said Poe. "Where were you?"

"I went out for a walk with Dad," Rey answered. 

"Do you want something to drink? There's hot water in the kettle," suggested Finn. "And I think Mr. Solo said he was making some hot chocolate, but I haven't seen him in a while." 

"No thanks," said Rey as she shook the snow off her coat. "We're eating dinner pretty soon, I think- a hot drink can wait until then." She flopped onto the sofa between Poe and Finn, who proved difficult to shift.

"You're not coming under the blanket, you're  _freezing!"_

"Yes I am, and you can't stop me!"

"Kids, could you be a little more quiet?" said Han from behind them. "You're making Chewie restless."

 

 

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Christmas Eve- and Luke found an impressive arsenal of Nerf weapons in the basement.
> 
> Of course, what better way is there to work off extra energy before the big day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how The Force Awakens went, right?
> 
> Also, this chapter's a bit short, sorry- I wanted to get it out to you guys sooner rather than forgetting about it (again.) Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far!! It really means a lot to me~

Poe was the first to hear the music coming from downstairs. He had already been awake for a few minutes, trying to decide whether or not to leave his sleeping bag. “Rey,” he said, and rolled over onto her. 

“Watch out!” snapped Rey as she was jolted awake. She elbowed Poe in the ribs,  _ hard. _

“Ow,” muttered Poe. “I was just trying to wake you up.”

“Without having to actually leave your sleeping bag.”

“Yep.”

Finn sat up, confused. “What’s the shouting about? And do I hear music?”

“Someone’s playing Christmas carols downstairs,” said Poe. “I think I smell food, too, let’s go check it out.”

 

“I made cinnamon rolls,” said Han. “Merry… uh, Christmas Eve.”

“There’s enough for everyone to have two each,” Leia added. “Does anyone want some tea or something?”

“Thanks, Mr. Solo,” Finn called with a grin and grabbed two rolls. Poe grabbed two and then began to reach for a third, at which point he noticed Leia’s narrowed eyes and slowly moved his hand away.

“You know, this year I’m finding all kinds of things,” Luke said as he climbed up from the basement. “Like those three Nerf darts we lost last time we were here.”

Perking up, Rey said something through a mouthful of cinnamon roll.

“What?”

Hurriedly, Rey swallowed. “Does that mean we have the full arsenal now?”

“It sure does.”

Leia stepped in from the kitchen, holding a bowl of cranberry sauce. “Don’t start the fight until I can get in there,” she called.

~Ten Minutes Later~

“Jesus  _ Christ  _ Finn, how’d you get to be such a crack shot?” shouted Poe as he dived behind a couch. Ignoring Han’s repeated warnings to  _ stop flipping over the furniture, leave it alone, you’re paying for anything you break,  _ Phasma (who had walked in with her brother to a scene of complete pandemonium) had rapidly overturned several large pieces of furniture to create two forts on opposite ends of the living room.

Poe just had the bad luck of dodging into the one currently inhabited by Ben and Hux.

“Get out,” said Hux. 

“Buddy, this is a communal fort,” Poe hissed back and stuck his head over the edge of the couch to aim a few shots at Leia, who had taken over the opposite couch/table fort with Phasma and Rey. A foam bullet whizzed past his face and he ducked back into the cover of the fort. Meanwhile, Hux and Ben were arguing about something- and it didn’t take long for Poe to realize that the topic of debate was the foam sword that Ben had apparently grabbed in lieu of an actual gun.

“Uncle Luke’s got one,” argued Ben.

“Your uncle’s a  _ ninja  _ or something, Kylo. You, despite what you might think to the contrary, are  _ not.” _

Ben opened his mouth to say something else and Hux cut him off. “Two years of karate training doesn’t count.”

“Are you guys out of bullets?” asked Poe.

“No!”

“Yes.”

“Come out here and fight!” came a shout from Rey, and Poe fired off a few more shots. He checked the ammunition belt of foam darts that he had grabbed and strapped around his waist- three darts left.

“Damn.”

Suddenly, Finn’s head appeared around the corner of the couch. “Do you guys have any darts?”

“Three,” said Poe grimly.

“Where could they all be going?” asked Hux with a scowl. Finn sighed.

“Han’s got them. He’s barely been using any, just grabbing the ones that everyone else is firing. I don’t think Leia’s team has any more darts either.”

“Just great,” said Poe. “Someone needs to draw fire from him- where’s Luke?”

“Getting a drink or something- he said he’d be back in a few minutes.”

“ _ Damn.” _

Behind them, Hux grabbed Ben and shoved him out into the open. “ _ Get those darts,”  _ he snarled.

“Hey!”

“Get him to shoot over here some,” Poe suggested. “We can grab the darts.” Reluctantly, Ben adjusted his grip on the foam sword and began to run. 

“Ben? What are you doing?” Han asked, confused- right before Ben managed to hit him in the head with the sword. “Hey!”

Multiple things happened at once- Han started firing, Ben dropped the sword and bolted for cover, and Finn and Phasma both jumped out of their respective forts to grab darts. Chewie, who had been growing increasingly agitated throughout the Nerf fight, jumped for Phasma, knocking her into Finn. Staggering, Finn fell backwards- and his head collided with Ben’s with a painful  _ crack. _

“Finn!” Rey shouted as she vaulted over the couch. “Are you all right?”

It was at about that point that Luke came back into the room and stopped to take in the chaos spread out before him.

“What-”

“Don’t ask,” said Leia. “How about we watch a movie?”

 

“Sounds good,” said Poe as he helped Finn to his feet. Ben was sitting up and rubbing his head, looking a bit dazed.

“What about  _ The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe?”  _ suggested Rey. “You still have that one, right?”

“I think we do,” said Han. “Chewie, down. I’ll go look in the basement.” As he walked past, Rey thought she heard him muttering something about  _ crazy kids,  _ and she fought to suppress a smile.

"Does anyone want some hot chocolate or something?" she asked.

"I'll take you up on that offer," called Poe. "Uh, get some for Finn, too, he seems a little disoriented." 

"I'll have some too, if you don't mind," Luke added.

"Three cups of hot chocolate, got it," said Rey as she headed into the kitchen to start preparing the drinks. 


End file.
